


Thanatophobia

by Jaegerx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerx/pseuds/Jaegerx
Summary: thanatophobia;(n.) the fear of someone dying“Are you willing to die for him? If you are, then you definitely will.”A story about two captains taking measures to be able to pay off their debts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Thanatophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!  
> This is my new fanfiction, Thanatophobia! This work is also uploaded to Wattpad (ChrxsWritesYaoi),  
> and there's fanart on my instagram (chrxs.draws).  
> Please enjoy!

It wasn't an idea that Kuroo was proud of.  
It wasn't an idea that Bokuto should've accepted easily.  
It wasn't an idea that was going to make them better people.

"Yo, wanna rob a bank?"

Kuroo looked down at Bokuto, who was resting his head on his lap.

Bokuto smiled and continued scrolling through his social media, both of them placed on the couch comfortably after their college classes. Rain was hitting the window as lightning illuminated the garden for split seconds.

"Sure."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Are you.. for real?"

The ace snorted, locking his phone and looking up at Kuroo.  
"You heard me. Sure, I'll do it. We need money to pay off the apartment anyway."

[ x x x ]

And that's exactly how they ended up running through the city together.

"Honestly, what the hell were we thinking?!" Bokuto yelled over the sound of the sirens following them.

"I don't know, but we got money now!"  
Bokuto groaned at his partner's attics, looking around in a hurry, the bag with money clutched tightly to his chest before running into an alleyway.

"Where to now?" He whined as he sat down behind a big container filled with trash. Kuroo gasped for air, sliding against the cold metal next to his best friend, trying to calm himself down.

"Wait until they're gone, and then find our way home."

[ x x x ]

_**BREAKING NEWS** _   
_Two masked, young men robbed a bank in Chiba, Kanto_   
_Witnesses said that the two thieves did not hurt anyone, as they were only equipped with a baseball bat and ropes. No one was hurt in the incident, but around 1.000.000 ¥ were stolen. Both culprits are still on the run, and if you have any information about their where-abouts or identity, please message us at ..._

[ x x x ]

_"Bokuto-san, did you rob a bank?"_

The question came out of nowhere, and no one on this planet could have prepared Bokuto for it.

"Wha- Akaashi, it's 3 in the morning, you have school tomorrow!"

_"I can't sleep because the question keeps bugging me. I saw the recording of the security camera on TV. I know the way you move and act. Is your debt getting that bad? Did Kuroo push you to do it? I knew he was a bad influence. I told you that you shouldn't move in with him."_

Bokuto yawned, rubbing his eyes. The loud, annoying ring of his phone woke him up from his much-needed sleep, and now he was trying to figure out a way to explain the situation to his underclassman and ex-boyfriend.

"Akaashi, calm down, please. I didn't do it."

_"You've always been a bad liar."_

He whined, sinking into the mattress once again, the phone in his hand tightly while staring at the wall.  
"You're not going to tell the police, are you?"

Silence.

_"I wouldn't dare."_

Bokuto exhaled a heavy breath, relaxing his shoulders a bit.

_"With the condition that you tell me everything about what happened. I need to know, Bokuto-san. I know you're not a bad person, so why? Why would you rob a bank?"_

The former captain rubbed his face, sighing and turning onto his back, looking at the ceiling.  
"Well, we can't pay for the apartment, college and food at the same time, so.."

He trailed off, and Akaashi groaned into the phone.  
 _"So you thought you could just ROB a BANK?! I don't think you know how big of a deal that is!"_

"What else were we supposed to do?! We can't afford to just stop college, go home and live with our parents forever! So what if we fucking did it? It happened, so what? I can't go back and change the past! Do I look like a fucking time traveler to you?!"

Another silence. Akaashi was looking for words, but he didn't find any.

Bokuto's eyes widened in realization, and he sat up, gripping onto his phone tighter.  
"Akaashi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I.."

_"I know. I just.. I didn't expect you to change that much in half a year."_

"What do you mean by that?"  
He frowned in frustration, the door of his room opening with a loud creak.

_"You'll understand sooner or later. Your secret is safe with me. Go back to sleep now. Kuroo just entered, didn't he?"_

Bokuto looked over at the ravenette standing in the doorway and nodded.

"Yeah, he did."

_"Good night then."_

"Good night."

Akaashi hung up with a sigh, rubbing his eyes and wiping away some of the tears that threatened to fall. Bokuto was turning into someone he didn't know, and he could only watch it happen from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave Kudos,  
> and if you didn't, tell me what I could change/improve!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
